


New Players in The Game

by grettama



Series: Police Department X Fire Department AU [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new transfer officer in the Police Department. Rin is so glad he finally has another sane person in the department, who isn't lovesick to anyone from Fire Department. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Players in The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> So, I kinda like this AU, and I'm glad I finally have the time to write another! Welcoming new players in the game!

“Matsuoka, can you come here for a sec.”

Aomine’s distinctive voice distracted Rin from the report he was doing. He looked up from his computer, walked past Sousuke who was grumbling about his own report (he hated writing reports so much), and went straight to Aomine’s office.

“Yes, Sir?” Rin asked once he entered the room. Of course he didn’t call Aomine with ‘sir’ a lot, even though Aomine was the Head of Police Departement. Aomine hated that kind of formality, but Rin saw a guy with black-weird hair standing in the middle of Aomine’s office, and he thought maybe it was nice to show some respect within their department to a stranger. You know, first impression and shit.

“This is new transfer to our departement,” Aomine said, gesturing to the stranger. He was smiling to Rin, but it looked more like a smirk than a smile. And why his hair was so weird? Did he have permanent bed-head or what?

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” the stranger introduced himself, and bowed a little. Rin replied the gesture and said his own name.

Aomine clapped his hand. “Great, now that you already know each other, Matsuoka, could you please show him around and get out of my office?”

Rin took Kuroo out of Aomine’s office, brought him to the empty desk next to his and Sousuke’s.

“This is Yamazaki Sousuke,” Rin introduced. “Sousuke, this is Kuroo Tetsurou. New guy.”

Hearing his name was being said, Sousuke looked up from his monitor. A stress line was shown in his face, but he was quite succesfull to force out a smile. He offered his hand, which Kuroo accepted.

“Where are you from?” Rin asked, after Sousuke went back to his report. Sousuke already missed his deadline and everyone knew that Aomine’s rage was pretty scary.

“I’m originally from Tokyo,” Kuroo answered. “But I worked at Kyoto Departement for quite sometimes until I got transferred back here.”

Rin nodded. This guys seemed like a pretty chill guy. Rin couldn’t handle the lovesick birds a.k.a Aomine and Sousuke anymore, who until now they hadn’t confessed yet to their crush from Fire Departement. He could use a normal guy for a backup if both Aomine and Sousuke messed up their love life.

Rin was about to respond when the alarm went off and Aomine was out from his office, already equipped in his gears.

“Fire. Pretty big. Six blocks from here. Fire Dept already on their way,” was the only thing Aomine said before rushed out from the room. Without waiting for any instructions, Rin, Sousuke and Kuroo hurriedly followed Aomine.

* * *

 

Aomine wasn’t lying when he said that the fire was pretty big. It was a total chaos on the scene. Fire Department already there. Rin could see Tachibana Makoto and the head of Fire Dept, Kiyoshi Teppei, tried to control the fire while Kagami Taiga just got out from the building after rescuing some victims.

The fact that Aomine was immediately shouting instructions to his team intead of ogling over Kagami was a sign that the situation was pretty bad.

“Matsuoka, Kuroo, I need you to secure the perimeter. Lead few guys to that side too,” Aomine instructed. “Yamazaki, you and I will help the victims. Do your job, folks.”

Rin nodded silently and took Kuroo and some other officers with him to secure the perimeter from curious audiences. He sent few other officers to secure the other side.

It took a whole hour until the fire finally can be extinguished. The outcome was really horrible. The building was burned completely. Gladly, there were no casualties. Only few people with injuries, but not the life-threatening ones.

“Pretty fun for first day, huh?” Rin commented to Kuroo when it was all over.

Kuroo just snorted. He was about to reply when something caught his eyes. Rin followed Kuroo’s gaze, and his gut sank. _‘Not again.’_

Rin saw a new fireman. He was pretty good looking (oh, yes Rin could tell), and seemed reliable with an amazing smile. He laughed with Kagami and Makoto about something Rin couldn’t hear.

Rin cringed, at the same time when Kuroo asked, “Matsuoka-san, who is that guy?”

Unable to provide any asnwer, Rin facepalmed and sighed desperately. “Why is every guys in my department like this?!”

* * *

 

**-omake-**

“Kiyoshi-san, who is the new guy in your department?” Rin asked. He was finally accept his fate as the only sane guy in Police Department, and now, even kindly helping Kuroo to find out who was the cute new fireman (based on Kuroo’s opinion), because of course Kuroo was too shy to ask by himself. Such a dork.

Kiyoshi beamed his signature friendly-smile at Rin. “Oh, he is Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi. Just transferred around three days ago.”

Knowing the stress look on Rin’s face, Kiyoshi’s smile widened and he asked, “Who has a crush on him?”

Rin sighed (for the umpteenth time in the last thirty minutes). “Our new guy. Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kiyoshi laughed and tapped Rin’s shoulder. “Good luck.”

Rin nodded. “Yes. I need that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I can't stop thinking about Police!Kuroo and Firefighter!Sawamura. The idea has been stuck in my mind since this morning, so... why not?
> 
> And I also kinda like the interaction between Rin and Teppei at the end??


End file.
